


KyouHaba

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:Anger issues
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Kudos: 66





	KyouHaba

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff

Kyoutani Kentaro a boy that everyone in school is afraid off. What he did? Nothing he has anger issues but it came from his past.

Yahaba Shigeru a boy everyone in school loves. Why? Nothing his parents are rich and his mother is a model which means that he's also beautiful. 

Both are really different. Kyoutani is no where near nice.

Yahaba is nice, well he can be an ass and he has some nice insults.

But still they're best friends their Senpai Oikawa thinks that they could be something more. Secretly both of them are hoping that it will happen.

Yahaba is also known as the only person who can calm Kyoutani down if he gets really mad.

\-----------------------------------------

It was lunchtime Yahaba was talking to some classmates. Suddenly a girl he didn't know ran in.

"Yahaba-senpai!"

"Uhh yes?"

"Please come with me!" He could recognize her as a classmate of Kyoutani.

"What happend?" He asked as he laid down his lunch box.

"I-it's Kyoutani-senpai. He-he got mad when someone told him th-that he was j-just seeking attention. A-and he won't calm down. The boys in our class are trying to stop him from beating him."

"I'm on my way go and get Iwaizumi-senpai!" He said rushing out of the classroom.

In the hallway someone was yelling to move.

He stormed into the classroom.

"Everyone get out!" He gave the boy who made Kyoutani mad a death stare.

All of them went out.

Kyoutani wanted to go after them.

"No you are staying here"

"Why?!"

"I won't let you beat him up or something like that."

"And why not?"

"Cause he's not worth your time. So calm the fuck down!"

"No! He messed with me. He asked me to tell him what HE did to me. He asked me to let him do the same to me!"

"Whoa.... Okay I understand that you're mad right now. But please don't hurt him. For me. You gave me a promise last week. You promised me not to hurt people anymore."

"And you can break promises"

"No... Not with me... It hurts me... You lie to me... You break all of our promises..."

"I-i didn't mean to hurt you... I won't hurt you again. I promise..."

"OH YEA?! NOW YOU'RE MAKING A NEW PROMISE?! YOU WILL BREAK IT AGAIN WON'T YOU?!" It was the first time that Yahaba cried. He hasn't cried since his 7th birthday.

"REMEMBER I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU TO GET OUT OF THAT HELL! I'M THE ONE YOU ARE LIVING WITH RIGHT NOW! MY PARENTS ARE PAYING FOR YOUR LIFE TOO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Kyoutani was shocked. Sure Yahaba had already yelled at him, but this was different. When he normally yelled at him he would start laughing after that, because be was always telling him to listen or not do something. This was so different firstly he was crying secondly he was pouring out what he felt.

Kyoutani felt bad but he didn't know the right words to say sorry.

"Sorry..."

"I fucking hope you are!"

"I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." He himself felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was afraid. He feared the thing that would happen.

"Look Ken I didn't mean to yell at you... I know that it scares you. I just couldn't control my anger anymore..."

"It's fine... I swear that I will try not to hurt you again, lie to you or break a promise that I gave you..."

"Okay but I will fucking kick your sorry ass out of my house if you don't try."

"Okay.... Can you stop crying? It makes me feel even sadder...

"Sorry I just can't stop... I haven't cried in 5 years or something like that..."

Then it happened Kyoutani couldn't resist the urge to kiss him anymore and that's what he did.

He kissed Yahaba who was shocked at first but then kissed back. He placed his arms on Kyoutanis shoulders. Kyoutanis arms found their way to Yababas neck.

Then the door opened Oikawa and Iwaizumi jusf stood there.

"Sorry for interrupting you two but like. Stop. Do that at home." Yahaba was confused at first because Iwaizumi and Oikawa were always kissing in school, then he realized that Kyoutanis hand found it's way to the buttons of his shirt. He started blushing.

"Ken!"

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Eek I'm so proud of you two. Mattsun and Makki owe me 20$. Finally my OTP became true!"

"Yo-you made a bet on us?!" Yahaba asked blushing even more. Kyoutani also started blushing.

"Yup. They did I told them not to but yea."

"Omg this is so embarrassing..."

"Oh sweetie that's why I'm doing it."

"I swear to god if you two don't stop I will tell everyone in the volleyball club how I saw you on the bathroom floor on your knees and heard some not so innocent sounds"

"That was you!!"

"Well yea"

"Omg..." Now it was Iwaizumis and Oikawas turn to blush. 

After school was over they walked home hand in hand.

At home they continued what Kyoutani started in school. (Ya know what I mean  
ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ)

They both called in sick for the next day. Only Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew why no one else.


End file.
